Partner for a reason
by Bavaria78
Summary: James MacGyver seperates Mac and Jack for missions with serious consequences. I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Here we go again. The story is set in the beginning of season three. Warning: Those who are fans of James MacGyver won't probably like this story.

In German the quotation marks at the beginning of a conversation are at the bottom. I know that is not the same in English. I write all my stories on a tablet with just the basic version of Word, so I can't change it. I apologize, if somebody is bothered by that.

And the usual: still no native English speaker, still no medic, damn ;-) anyway sorry for the mistakes, so enjoy and leave me a few words if you like

Chapter 1

Mac shuffled his way into the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He had worked most of the night on one of his projects and had lost track of time as so often these last few weekes. After pouring himself a cup of coffee he sat down at the counter. Bozer had already left early this morning and Mac enjoyed his brew in silence. It wasn't that Mac was a morning grouch, but sometimes Bozers chattering grated on his nerves especially when he was tired or hurt. Yawning he took his phone and saw that he had a voicemail from Jack.

„Hey buddy, you worked again all night long?" Mac couldn't stop a smile spreading over his face. His partner knew him too well. „You need to stop doing this, buddy and get some more rest. Anyway, I'm out on a mission, but I think I'll be back by tomorrow. Don't worry hoss, I'm a big boy and I won't let get my ass kicked by the baddies. Keep the beers cold, see you bro." The cheerful Texas drawl did nothing to ease Macs worry and anger. James!

Mac knew, that Matty was away for a conference for a whole week. She hasn't been gone for an hour and his Dad sent Jack out already on a solo mission. What kind of bullshit was this supposed to be? Matty had learned her lesson to not send them out alone. They were partners for a reason. They needed each other on their misssions. Sometimes you had to shoot your way out of a situation, sometimes you needed to be creative, but usually it was both what was neccessary to get them out of a mess and to complete the mission successfully.

Maybe it was wrong to come back to Phoenix. Jack and he could have taken another job and still work together. The whole situation with his father was … complicated. Mac was confused and still angered by the betrayal of his father. He still couldn't understand why James had never seeked contact. Mac had been injured, severley injured on numerous times over the last years and his father hadn't felt the need to reach out to him? Sure Oversight had checked on his status. God, how clinical and cold that sounded, but that was exactly what it was. The complete opposite of the gentle care and concerned behaviour he knew from Jack.

James MacGyver had been getting more and more involved in their missions since his identity was revealed. Mac really wished in hindsight, he hadn't done it, because everything got more complicated. His presence in the war room made it difficult for Mac to concentrate on the task at hand. He felt the constant pressure to prove himself to his Dad, there was still the little boy inside him, that wanted to be loved by his father. James was questioning Macs decisions and criticizing Jacks approach openly, what led to Mac and Jack defending each other, what of course didn't help the situation one bit. It was usually Matty who put a hold on these scenes and brought them all back to their mission goal.

Mac wanted to build a relationship at least a casual one with his father, but working together was not helping that. He was torn between wanting to be a good son and being a capable agent. Somehow it didn't seem both of this was possible. The situation was confusing and putting a strain on him. Mac had talked with Jack about it, but the Delta had unusually held back with his opinion. Sure he had offered support and encouraged Mac to work on their relationship, but he didn't get involved in the discussions Mac had with his father. The blond was sure that Jack didn't like his father one bit, but he didn't want to rub this of to Mac. He was really grateful for that, so he wasn't torn between the obligation he felt towards his father and the affection he held for his friend and mentor.

Mac sighed, still musing over what he would say to his father, when he reached Phoenix. Time to face the music. He straightened, took a deep breath and entered the war room. Riley was sitting on the couch working her laptop. She greeted Mac with an uneasy smile. „Hey Mac!"

„Riley."

James MacGyver stood in the middle of the room, studying the images on the big screen. Without turning or offering a greeting he said. „You'll go to the artificial intelligence meeting in New York Angus. Take Bozer with you. You better go and pack, you're flight is up in two hours."

Mac swallowed down his anger and tried to keep his cool. „Why did you send out Jack on a solo mission?"

James turned. „He's not alone. Tyler and the rest of TAC Team Alpha are with him. The conference will last five days." Oversight shifted his sight to the screen again. Mac could see a map of Canada and a CIA file of one Simon Cambell. A man with red hair, he hadn't seen before.

„What kind of op is this?" Mac didn't address the topic of the conference, he was more concerned about his partner. Normally he would have loved to visit the meeting with Bozer, but clearly not when Jack was risking his life somewhere in Canada.

„Retrieving a CIA agent gone rogue. We know where he is hiding. Alone in a log house in Canada. You'll miss your plane Angus." He was starting to get annoyed.

Mac was loosing his patience. „Why did you send him without me?" He repeated his question. „We're a team! We have each others back. We were over this with Matty already and she understands, why it is the best not to seperate us on missions." His voice was getting louder.

„So, you don't trust our TAC Team?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mac threw his hands in the air. „That's not what I meant and you know it. What if something goes wrong? They might need me to get out safely."

„Isn't that a bit arrogant? To assume they can't complete a simple pick up without you? Your presence wasn't required. You got to New York. End of discussion. Matty might give in to your little tantrums, but I'm not. Have a nice trip." With that he turned and asked Riley to get a satellite view.

The hacker threw Mac an unhappy look and did what she was asked. Mac shook his head and left the room without saying goodbye.

Mac was still fuming, when he was on the plane to New York a while later. He had sent Jack a message that he was gone for most of the week, but hadn't got a reply, which was normal while the Delta was on a mission. Angrily he punched the armrest. „Why is he doing this? Does he believe that solidifies our relationship? I mean he is Oversight, he gets all the reports. He knows how often things don't go according to plan."

„Hey calm down bro. Jack is gonna be fine. I know you're uneasy, but he's with Tyler. I don't know the rest of Team Alpha very well, but Jack had them all hand picked and trained, so they are basically the quintessence of badass." Bozer tried to lighten the mood a bit.

Mac laughed. „Nice description. If Jack would actually know the meaning of the word quintessence he would love it." Bozer was right. Jack was the best agent Phoenix had and Tyler was a great guy too. Tyler Jensen was a ex Navy Seal and a good medic as well. He was a big guy, almost six foot six and built like a bodybuilder, he was the leader of TAC Team Alpha. The old rivalry between Deltas and Seals could be often heard when Tyler teased Jack as little Delta sissy and Jack retaliated with stinking gross fish. That was the point when usually Mac stepped in and reminded his partner that a seal wasn't a fish actually. Still the blond agent didn't like it one bit, that he and Jack had been seperated. He leaned back in his seat and tried to get some sleep on the long flight to New York City.

Meanwhile in Canada.

„This is Alpha one, do you have eyes Riley?" Jack asked as he was nearing the huge log house.

„Only satellite images Jack, there are no cameras. Wow, not bad for a log house." Riley exclaimed, when she saw the million dollar estate on the sat feed. She zoomed in and informed the Delta. „No guards outside, as far as I can see Jack."

„Copy," confirmed Jack. „This sucks man. This property is confusing, lots of stairs, levels, spires a lot of entries. I just hope this jerk doesn't give us the slip."

„At least there's only one road that leads to the place. I'll have an eye on it and on the garage as well." Riley was frustrated, because usually she was able to see into buildings and warn her team members. „I'm working on infrared now, but it's difficult in this area."

„Thanks Ri. We're entering the house through the side door by the back porch now." Jack and the four members of TAC Team Alpha slowly crept forward. The hall had a few doors and they cleared the rooms until they reached a large living room with an open kitchen on one side. Jack motioned for two of his men to search the rest of the first floor.

„We're moving upstairs now." Jack led the team up the main stairs and sent Tyler and the other man to the right side while he took the left. The hall opened in a gallery from which two other halls led away and another flight of stairs. „This is a fucking maze, Riles you got infrared now?" He whispered into his coms.

„Just coming up Jack. Oh no, I've got five men just around the corner left from you! Tyler there are four coming your way from the west side of the house." Riley warned them.

„Copy," the Delta was about to duck into the room next to his position, but he was too late. The men who were approaching were clearly mercenaries and had their guns drawn. Jack didn't hesitate and shot two of them in quick fashion. A bullet passed his head so close he could feel the heat of the projectile. Another one grazed his left upper arm. Jack got off the next shot, but was only able to wing the man. He was now close enough for hand to hand combat and threw himself at the man next to him. Distinctly he could hear shouting and gun shots from the direction the rest of his team went. Jack sent the bad guy back on his ass with a right hook and placed his elbow into the windpipe of the other. The man went down clutching at his broken windpipe. The Delta was going after the baddie he had winged and started to drive his fists into the mans face and midsection. He never saw the butt of the rifle coming. It him on the right side of the head and Jack was out before he hit the ground.

A moment later the rest of Team Alpha stormed into the room and it was only a matter of seconds until the mercs were handcuffed. They had found Cambell and had him already in zipties. Tyler bend down and tried to rouse Jack. He had a nasty gash on the side of his head. The wound was about three inches long and was bleeding heavily. „Jack, hey big guy. Not the time to take a nap. Come on man, we need to get out of here." One of the man had brought him a wet cloth and the medic started to wipe away the blood and pressed the cloth on the wound to stop the bleeding. This elicited a low groan from Jack. „Here you are Delta sissy, I can't let you alone for one moment, can I?"

„Stinking Seal," came the weak reply. Tyler was relieved that Jack had woken up. „We need to get out of here boss. We got Cambell, but Riley said there are some vehicles coming, so we better get going. Think you can get up with some help?"

„…t's go Ty. …at ´bout Cambell?" Jack slurred, his eyes not quite focussing. Tyler frowned, the Delta was obviously concussed. „We got him bro, come on let's get you out of here." He pulled Jack on his feet and steadied him, when he slumped forward. „Whoa easy, lean on me bro." Tyler grabbed Jacks arm and slung it over his shoulder. They got out of the house and to their exfil location, just before more bad guys arrived.

Once they had entered the helicopter, Oversight demanded a sitrep. Tyler was bandaging Jacks head, and answered. „Jack got his chickens scattered pretty good. He's got at least a concussion, but he's conscious now."

Jack swatted Tylers hands away. „I'm ok, just a bit of a headache. The intel was shit. There was a small army waiting for us. Hiding alone in that log house, my ass!" He tried to sit up, but was pushed down by Tyler again. „Stay down Jack," he advised, not missing the fact that Jack had his lips pressed tightly together and had turned green. He had a bag ready not a second too late, when Jack lost the battle with his stomach. „Yep, definitely concussed." The medic handed Jack a bottle of water and Jack took a small sip and closed his eyes.

His head felt like it was going to explode any second. He couldn't remember how he got out of the house or onto the chopper. What he knew, was that he could have easily lost his team in that fucking log house. He was furious and he would have some words with his boss about this crap. Jack didn't like the older MacGyver one bit. He resented the man for abandoning Mac and playing him over the years. To know, that he has been there the whole time and didn't reach out to Mac not even when he was lying injured in Medical fighting for his life, was a fact he would never forgive James MacGyver.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Thanks guys for the support. Thanks to guest Bee for taking the time to review. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Jack was feeling better by the time they reached Phoenix. He wanted to go straight to the war room, but Tyler pushed him into Medical first. Although Jack was the boss of the TAC teams, in the medical department he was over ruled by Tyler. Grudgingly he obeyed and sat down on a examination table. Tyler positioned himself strategically beside the door. Jack raised an eyebrow and immediately regretted the motion.

„Just to make sure, you don't disappear before the doc could get a look at you. Since Mac is not around this week, somebody needs to make sure you don't scram Delta sissy."

„I'll get you for this Ty," Jack threatened, although his next bout of puking somehow belied his words. Tylers expression softened at Jacks misery. „We were lucky Jack, this could have cost us a few men easily."

The Delta agreed. „I know and I'll make sure Oversight and Matty will be aware of the fact too. It's ok Ty, go and let Oversight know what happened and then go home to your family. I'll be good."

„You sure boss?" Tyler had to admit he would love to go home to his pregnant wife rather sooner than later.

„Yeah, give Alice a kiss from me," he grinned. Tyler just shook his head and was about to leave when Riley stormed into the room. „How is he Ty?" She asked, the worried lines in her face making her look older than she was.

„Hey Ri, I'm here. Why don't you ask me?" Jack complained.

Riley turned to Jack. „Because I want an honest answer big guy. You were out a few minutes, not a good sign and I heard you were shot." She observed the nasty gash on his head with a wince. „Looks painful."

„I bet it is. He's got at least a concussion, but I think his hard head is not broken. He trew up and has trouble focussing, but you know him. Way to stubborn to admit it. The bullet just grazed him, won't even require stitches." Tyler gave her a short sitrep.

„I'm good, I just need to sleep it off and I'll be fine." He had to close his eyes, because suddenly the room started to spin again.

Riley rubbed his arm. „Hey you don't need to pretend with me. Just let the doc do his work ok. Try to be not difficult." The hacker spoke with a soft voice heavy with concern and Jack didn't want to add to her worries.

„I will, I promise. Go home and get some sleep honey, it's been a long day. You did good, I'm proud of you." Jack pulled her into a quick hug.

„Get some rest big guy. See you tomorrow." Riley gave him a kiss on his cheek, a rare sign of affection, but it spoke volumes how worried she was about her surrogate father. Together with Tyler she left Medical.

An hour, a CT scan and ten stitches in his head later Jack slowly made his way to the war room, where James MacGyver was waiting for him for debrief. Doc Ward had suggested that Jack should stay in Medical for oberservation overnight, but the Delta had refused. He just wanted to get this over with and hit his pillow at home. Jack had received a message from Mac, that he was at some nerdy AI conference for a few days. Well at least James hadn't sent his son on a solo mission. He texted Mac, that he was already back and everything was fine and he would call him later. With a sigh he entered the war room and prepared himself for facing his boss.

„Oh Jack, how are you? I just received the report from Doc Ward. No skull fracture, just a concussion and a graze on the arm."

The way Oversight made it sound, you could mean he was talking about a paper cut.

Jack answered. „Bit of a headache, but otherwise ok." He wouldn't give James the satisfaction to gloat over his misery. On the other side the report he had gotten would contain all his symptoms, like the dizziness and the nausea.

Wearily he sat down in one of the leather chairs. He figured James would start the debrief of the mission.

„I have received an SOS call from an agent in distress a few minutes ago. He's undercover in a money laundry ring and his cover has blown. It's just a simple pick up in a motel just outside of Las Vegas. But there's a catch the guy has extreme fear of flying, so you need to take a car to get him back."

Jack really didn't feel all that well and he wasn't thrilled about a five hour drive to pick up an agent, who was afraid of flying. How the hell did the guy become an agent with such an handicap?

„Don't you have anybody else available to get him? Honestly I'd like to lay down for a bit." Normally Jack would be the first to jump into a car and bring the man back, but he just came back from a mission and he was hurting. On top of that, they had had really bad intel, what could have cost the lives of some really good guys and that didn't sit well with Jack. He didn't trust Oversight, Matty would have never sent him straight back out with a concussion, but James didn't really seem to care.

„Well let's see. TAC Team Beta is in South America, but I could call Tyler back in, if you're not up to it Dalton," sneered his boss.

Jack felt his anger rise. „Really? Is this how you're gonna play this? Fine with me! I'm good to go!" He wouldn't give Oversight the satisfaction and back down.

„Don't dawdle Dalton. I want you back here ASAP. This is an order." This was the moment when Jack began to hate the older MacGyver.

„Sir, yes Sir!" Jack saluted exaggeratedly and left the room, banging the door closed. He went down to the locker room and changed into a fresh t-shirt as the one he was wearing showed some ugly blood stains. Next he stopped at the armory and replaced the ammo he had used on the op.

Jack took one of the black SUVs and left the Phoenix. He made one last stop to grab a coffee and a few bottles of water as well as a box of Advil and swallowed a few immediately. With a sigh he pulled out onto the highway and was on his way to Sin City.

He took his cell and dialled his partners number. The Delta knew, that Mac was probably ok, but he wanted to check anyway and he needed to hear his brothers voice. It has been a hell of a day and he needed something positive now. Luck was on his side, when Mac answered the call right away.

„Hey buddy, how's nerding out with Bozer?" He tried to sound cheerful and hoped that Mac wouldn't notice how exhausted he was.

„Jack! Great to hear from you. How are you partner? How did the mission go?" To hear the joy in the blonds voice warmed Jacks heart and he smiled.

„We got the guy and everybody is back in one piece," more or less he added in his mind.

„So it went smoothly?" Mac asked not sure, if he should believe his friend.

„Almost, don't worry bud. Everything's fine," there was a cracking and Jack added „Listen Mac. I'm driving and the connection isn't that good. How are you?"

„Almost? What kind of an answer is this Jack? Are you going home?" Dammit Mac sounded suspicious. Jack said evasively. „Yeah, I'm driving home. Just need to take a little detour."

Mac could hear the exhaustion in his partners voice. „Jack what are you hiding from me? Don't bullshit me brother!"

„Now don't get all worked up Mac. I'm heading down to Vegas to pick up an agent, who's afraid of flying."

Mac snorted. „And you call that a _little_ detour? Are you really ok Jack?"

„I'm fine dontcha worry none, just tired. So, now tell me how's your meeting?" The Texas drawl were more pronounced now, it cost Jack to pretend he was fine.

„Actually it's great. There are so many developments in a lot of areas, I can't wait to get my hands on Sparky when I'm back and try some things I've learned here." Mac sounded so happy it made Jack laugh.

„Glad to hear you're having a good time, but do me a favour and don't turn Sparky into some kind of Frankenstein."

„Jack, Frankenstein was the scientist, who …"

The Delta interrupted his friend. „Yeah, whatever Mac. So have fun and say hi to Bozer from me. Bye buddy, take care."

„Get some rest Jack, I see you in a few days. Bye brother."

Jack took another couple of Advil and relaxed into the seat. There wasn't much traffic and he was thankful for it. Half an hour later the hammering headache had reduced to a dull throbbing, which was way more tolerable. Jack put on the radio and hummed to the music. His arm still hurt like a bitch, well driving with a bullet graze did this to a guy.

A couple hours later, he felt worse again. He stopped at a diner and ordered a sandwich. Jack stared at the food for some time until he could bring himself to take a bite. It was actually pretty good, but to be honest he didn't want to eat anything. Jack was not stupid and he knew, he had to eat something to keep going. He washed down another couple of Advil and started driving again. Las Vegas was only an hour away, when Jack was forced to pull over and puked out his gut.

„Dammit," he swore. „Could have saved me the trouble to force it down." He turned away from the mess and took a gulp of water and rinsed his mouth. Jack gave himself a few more minutes until his stomach settled down again. „Ok, let's get this over with," he muttered and climbed into the car again.

For once luck was on Jacks side. It turned out to be really just a simple pick up and they were soon back on their way to Los Angeles. The agent was a guy named Dirk Getz and Jack liked him immediately. He was an easy going pal and he was really grateful for the pickup. It turned out, that Dirk had survived two plane crashes and therefore Jack could understand his fear of flying.

About half way home agent Getz noticed, that Jack had trouble concentrating and so he offered to drive the rest of the distance. The Delta accepted and slipped into a slight doze. He wasn't sure he would have managed to complete the ride, because his headache was back with a vengeance and his arm could use the rest as well.

Once they reached LA Jack dropped Dirk off at his home and returned to Phoenix. Team Beta had come back soon after Jack left the night before and was getting ready to go out again.

„Poor guys. Oversight is keeping us busy this week for sure," Jack mumbled as he made his way down the hall to the war room. He just wanted to report his success and then head home and sleep his concussion off. Well, at least that was what Jack had in mind. Oversight had other ideas.

Jack had expected Riley to meet in the war room, but was disappointed to find only James MacGyver. It was still early so maybe the hacker hadn't arrived at work yet.

„How did it go?" Oversight asked without a greeting.

„Good morning to you too, boss." The word _boss_ sounded almost like an insult. Jack sighed inwardly and said. „Everything went smoothly, I just dropped Getz off at his home."

James nodded. „Good. I know you want to go home, but we have a situation that requires your skills."

„What? Come on boss, I haven't slept in over 24 hours and my head is killing me."

Oversight raised an eyebrow. „I'm sorry, if this is a little inconvenient for you agent Dalton, but I'll make sure to tell Team Gamma to get into trouble only when it fits your timetable," he said in a sarcastic voice.

„What's wrong?" Jack sobered, he felt like shit, but if one of his teams was in trouble he would push his pain aside and go out and help them.

„They were sent to Bulgaria to get out some diplomats, who were held hostage by an extremist group that is gaining more and more power in the area. As far as we knew, they managed to free the diplomats and get away, but obviously their helicopter crashed in the Rhodope Mountains. We need to send out a rescue team. Beta is already gearing up, but I want you to lead the mission."

„So this is only a rescue mission, they aren't in imminent danger from the extremists?" Jack wanted to know.

„Probably not, they got a couple hundred miles away before they crashed." James admitted and knew where Jack was heading so he played his next card.

„We don't know how bad off they are, so we need to get them out, they probably need medical attention."

„So you're gonna send an already hurt agent to their rescue. Makes perfect sense." Jack stood his ground. He would go and get the team out, there was no question about it, but he wanted to make his point clear. Jack was the last one to refuse a mission, when a fellow agent was in danger. But he was smart enough to know, that sending out a guy who wasn't at the top of his game could cost lives.

„Do you refuse to obey orders Dalton?" James asked coldly.

„No, I've always been a good soldier. Where is Riley, why isn't she here? We're gonna need her to coordinate the search from here."

„Agent Davis is on loan to the FBI. They had a cyber attack and needed assistence. I've another agent support your mission from Phoenix. You should go Dalton, you're wheels up in twenty."

„How long do you wanna play this game?" Jack couldn't stop to ask.

„I don't know what you mean." Oversight turned away and Jack left the room.

The Deltas blood was boiling, when he entered the Phoenix jet. The other members of Team Beta shot him surprised glances.

„What you're doing here Jack?" Gabe, the leader of TAC Team Beta asked.

„Obeying orders," grumbled the Delta.

„You sure, this is a good idea with that concussion of yours? I've heard you went straight out to Vegas after the Canada job. Did you sleep at all?" Gabe asked concerned.

Jacks anger subsided a bit. „I'm good, just a headache. And yes Oversight ordered me right out after I got back from Canada. And now I'm here. Guess I'm gonna grab a few winks. Wake me up two hours before we reach our destination so we can discuss our approach." Gabe nodded and Jack leaned back and closed his eyes. Although Jack was totally exhausted, he didn't manage to sleep. He wondered what James MacGyver wanted to accomplish by sending him out, without any rest between missions. Jack knew, that the dislike was mutual, but he thought Oversight would be more professional and wouldn't let personal feelings interfere with his work. Obviously he was wrong. It seemed to Jack, that Oversight wanted to get rid of him, either by getting himself killed because he wasn't on the top of his game or by screwing up so he could kick him out.

It took them almost four days to find and rescue Team Gamma and the diplomats. They had been lucky and found shelter in a remote village in the Rhodope Mountains. That meant another four days with barely sleep and almost no rest for Jack. They were all done in by the time, they entered the Phoenix jet. The plane was crammed and so Jack couldn't stretch out on the couch. Gabe came over to check on him. „How you're doing boss?"

Jack was beyond pretending he was fine. „Been better. I feel like I could sleep for a year," he sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair. At least his arm was healing nicely, he was grateful for small favours. His headache had become such a constant he really didn't register it most of the time. Jack had trouble concentrating, everything was a blur. „How long have we been to Romania?" He asked.

Gabe frowned. „We've been in Bulgaria Jack. When we get back, the first thing I'm gonna do is haul your ass to Medical. I'm really concerned boss. You didn't rest and the little you ate, you threw up. This is serious shit. You can't go on like that, or you're gonna kill yourself."

Jack nodded. „I know and I appreciate your concern, I really do. But the first thing I'm gonna do when we get back is have a serious word with Oversight. After that I'm happy to go to Medical and get some of the good stuff and a real bed. I promise Gabe, but I have to settle this matter once and for all."

„Ok, but I'm gonna check, if you went there. So don't even try to sneak out." Gabe threatened.

„I won't and Mac won't let me get away with it anyway."

„Good." Gabe went to his seat, satisfied that Jack would do what he said, because Jack never broke a promise.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Thanks to everybody for not only reviewing, but also for following and favouriting the story.

Chapter 3

Mac had spent a great week in New York. There were so many scientists, who were willing to share their experiences to boost the development in artificial intelligence. Mac was able to help along some of the other guys with their problems and was rewarded with some ideas, he would try with Sparky. Bozer was happy to share his knowledge about creating realistic masks. The friends enjoyed their time, but missed their Phoenix family on the other side.

Mac had exchanged messages with Jack, but they hadn't spoken to each other since the time when Jack was on his way to Vegas. The blond agent assumed, that his partner had spent the week training with the TAC Teams. He was really looking forward to sitting at the firepit with his friends and enjoying a few beers.

It has been a long flight and they headed straight home, because Bozer was nursing a hangover and it was late, there wouldn't be anybody at Phoenix working. They could catch up with their team tomorrow. Bozer went to bed immediately and Mac took a shower and settled onto the couch and watched TV. He must have fallen asleep, because he woke up when somebody knocked on the door.

Jack stumbled along the hall at Phoenix. He felt like crap, but he was determined to settle a score with his boss. Maybe Matty was back and would support him. To be honest Jack had no idea, which day of the week it was or when Matty was supposed to be back from … he had forgotten, where she went.

Jack took a moment outside the war room to gather some energy for the confrontation with James. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness swept over him. Deep breaths he told himself and had to smile. Those were the words he usually said to his partner. Mac! He needed to check on him, see if he was ok. Kid had probably not slept or eaten the whole week, because he was occupied with a problem he tried to solve. He had received a message that Mac would be back home tonight.

With determination Jack entered the war room. James was sitting in one of the leather chairs, looking bored. „Took you long enough to find them Jack." Oversight started the conversation.

„Are you serious? They crashed in the middle of nowhere with no way to contact anybody. The Phoenix nerd you assigned to the task getting us decent satellite images wasn't able to help us one bit and you complain that it took us too long to find them? I just don't get it! What do you want from me James?"

„Right now, there is one short task I need you to …"

„No!," shouted Jack. „Enough is enough. I won't go on any other mission right now."

„Easy Jack, no need to get worked up. It is really important that you go to …"

Jack stepped forward and grabbed Oversight by the collar of his shirt. „Listen James and listen good. I won't not, I repeat, I won't not go out on any other mission until a) I have checked on Mac, because he is my partner and I care about him, even if you don't and b) Matty tells me to go and c) I've recovered from this damn concussion, I need to rest or I won't be any use to Phoenix, I haven't slept in my bed for almost a week I think, but honestly I don't remember, I'm throwing up all the time and I have the mother of all headaches, so no more taunting or pressing me into going out into the field. Am I clear?"

„Are you threatening me Dalton?" James asked coldly.

„You can interpret this like you want. I honestly don't care. Which objective do you pursue with your actions? Do you hate me so much, that you want me out of the way. Are you jealous? Is this what it comes down to? You are a sorry excuse of a father James MacGyver. I'm going to check on your son now." Jack didn't give Oversight a chance to answer any of his questions, because he didn't really care anymore. But he heard the words James hissed as he left the room. „You will regret this Dalton!"

Jack staggered out to the parking lot. The arguement had robbed him of his last bit of energy. He slumped into the seat of his GTO and leaned his hurting head against the steering wheel. The promise he gave Gabe to go to Medical was lost in his confused mind. The only thought that filled his head and his heart was Mac, he needed to go to Mac. With a sigh he fired up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Jack drove through the streets of LA. His head hurt so bad and he felt dizzy and nauseous again. Suddenly he frowned, this was not the way to Macs house. He turned his car around and shook his head. Where … Macs house … he had driven there a thousand times … but he … he was lost. He knew the part of the town, where he was right now, but he couldn't simply remember the way to his partners home. Jack pulled over to an empty parking lot and grabbed his phone.

The knocking on his door got louder and Mac recognized Rileys voice. „Mac are you there?"

„Yeah, I'm coming." The blond looked at his watch. Two in the morning. With an uneasy feeling he opened the door.

„Mac, am I glad to see you," she exclaimed, but she didn't really look all that happy.

Mac frowned. „Hey, good to see you too, is something wrong?"

The hacker nodded. „Yeah, I'm worried about Jack, is he here?"

„No, why?" Mac asked alarmed. „What's wrong?"

Riley sighed. „I just got back from an assignment with the FBI." Mac raised an eyebrow.

„Don't ask. As I said, I just came back and I expected to meet Jack at Phoenix, but he's not there. Mac, Oversight has sent Jack on back to back missions this week, he hasn't seen his apartment since the day you left for New York, and the worst thing is, he got injured on this first op in Canada."

„What?" Macs eyes widened.

Riley took a deep breath. „I better start at the beginning. You know, that your Dad sent Jack to Canada." Mac nodded and Riley continued. „Well, to be honest the intel was shit. There was a small army at this log house. Jack got shot, just a graze on his upper arm, but one of the baddies hit him with a rifle butt in the head. He had a nasty gash on his head and was unconscious for a few minutes. Luckily he was the only one hurt. They got the CIA agent and were able to leave before more of the bad guys arrived. Ty took Jack to Medical. I went there and Jack was clearly concussed. The doc patched him up and …" Riley searched for the right words for a moment and then decided, that she didn't want to sugarcoat it. „and Oversight sent him straight to Vegas to pick up some guy. Jack was back the next morning, but I had been already ordered to assist the FBI. I don't know in which condition Jack was, but it doesn't really matter, does it? He was concussed and shouldn't be anywhere else than in his bed. Fact is, he was ordered on a rescue mission in Bulgaria, where Team Gamma went down with a helicopter and some diplomates on board. So, Jack went with Beta to get our guys back, he couldn't even go back to his apartment for a shower."

„So, where is he now?" Fear made Macs voice almost hoarse.

„I had hoped to find him here. The guys at Phoenix told me, that they all came back from Bulgaria this evening. I'm gonna track his phone now." Riley pulled her rig out of her backpack.

„Ok, good. I'll try to reach him on his phone." Mac grabbed his phone, but it rang before he could hit a key. „Hey Mac, this is Gabe from Beta. Is Jack with you?"

„No, he isn't. We are worried about him." Mac answered.

„So am I. He was bad off and I wanted to take him to Medical, when we came back, but he wanted to speak with your Dad first. Mac … he was not doing good and he admitted, that he felt like crap. You know he never does that. He promised me to go to Medical after he saw James, but he never showed up there." Gabe informed him.

„Thanks for the information. I'm gonna call my Dad and see if he knows where Jack is. Maybe he's gone home." That didn't even sound convincing to himself.

„I've been already there. His car is not in the parking lot. I just hope he had no accident." Gabe uttered something Mac didn't want to think of.

„Me too, Gabe. Riley is tracking his phone now and I'm gonna call my Dad. I'll let you know as soon as I know something." Mac said and ended the call. His phone rang again and Mac saw that it was Jack, who called him.

„Jack, where the hell are you? Are you ok?" Macs worry sky rocketed, when he got a groan as an answer.

„Mac?" A weak voice asked.

„Yeah it's me buddy. Where are you Jack?" Macs heart constricted with fear.

„Mac, wanted to come to you …but I …I drove you know … and … I din't know where … Mac … I … I couldn't find the way … couldn …. ´member where … to go … y'ok bud … need check ˋn ya …" another groan. Macs blood ran cold.

„Jack I need you to listen big guy, are you still driving? You need to stop now, bud. Pull over." The blond agent begged his friend.

„…lready n a parkn lot … Mac … I coun fin u …. where t go …" Jacks words were slurring together more and more. Mac was pacing his living room shooting a look over to Riley. „I got him." She cried.

„Ok Jack, stay where you are buddy. We're on our way now, stay awake bro, talk to me!" Mac urged his partner. Riley had already grabbed her phone and ordered the Phoenix ambulance to Jacks location. Bozer stumbled into the living room, still in his clothes from the evening before. „What's going on?" He wanted to know.

Riley pulled him to the door, running after Mac. „I'll explain it on the way. We need to get to Jack like yesterday."

They arrived at the parking lot before the team from Phoenix Medical. Mac ran to the GTO and pulled open the door. Jack had stopped responding to him not long after he had left his apartment.

The Delta was unconscious, his upper body and head resting on the steering wheel. Mac gently moved him back. „Jack can you hear me big guy? Come on, it's me. It's Mac." He felt for the Deltas pulse and found it weak and thready. „Where is that damn ambulance?" „Jack, you need to wake up, don't do this to me. Jack!" He rubbed his friends chest with his knuckles to bring him round, but the Delta didn't show any signs of waking up. „Riley do you have any water?"

„Yes, yes I have." She pulled a bottle out of her bag. Mac ripped out a sleeve of his flanell and wet it. He gently wiped Jacks face with it and was rewarded with the flutter of his eyelids.

„That's it bro. Open your eyes. There you are. Look at me Jack." Mac was relieved.

An uncoordinated hand came up and brushed against Macs chest, but couldn't get a grip. „Mac …."

The blond agent started to smile.

„… need to get t Mac … can't fin … where Mac …." Jacks glance held no recognition. Macs eyes filled with tears. „It's ok Jack. I'm here, I'll stay with you. Easy Jack, help is on the way," he tried to soothe his friend. Bozer and Riley stood by totally helpless and scared. They've never witnessed anything like this. Finally they could hear the sirens.

„Just hang on, buddy. You'll be fine. No, you need to stay awake Jack. No sleeping yet." Mac tried to keep Jack from slipping back into unconsciousness, but his eyes closed again.

„No no no no no don't do this to me bro. Just hang on, just a little longer," Mac was frantic, when the medics ran over to them, already pulling out their gear. The blond had to step aside to let the men help his friend. They took Jacks vitals, looked into his eyes and started an IV. „We need to get him to Medical now." Carefully they pulled Jack out of the car and put him on a gurney.

Mac jumped into the ambulance once they had Jack inside. He closed the door and the driver pulled out of the parking lot at breakneck speed. Jack didn't wake up on the way to the hospital. The blond ran along the gurney, but couldn't follow his friend into the ER.

Mac stood there, in the middle of the hall trapped in the nightmare he had witnessed. Jacks eyes, so confused, desperately searching for his friend, had held no recognition. The Delta hadn't even responded to his voice. Mac had seen Jack with concussions before, way to often for his liking. But never had it been this bad. Oh God would he lose Jack?

Macs shoulders slumped, a wave of guilt washed over him. While he was with Bozer in New York, having fun, Jack had to work his way through mission after mission without his partner to back him up. They were partner for a reason, they complemented each other. This should never have happened in the first place. Why did he agree to go to New York? Just to please his Dad, was it worth it? Surely not. Oh Jack, you have to fight brother, he silently pleaded.

Mac didn't know how long he stood there, he was startled when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up and saw Rileys tear stained face. „How is he?" Bozer was a step behind her, just staring not able to utter a word, he was shocked when Riley had told him everything she knew.

Mac shook his head. „I … I don't know, they're working on him." In his mind one possible diagnosis after the other appeared, one more frightening than the other. Swelling, bleeding, stroke, thrombus, skull fracture. A whole collection of fucking nightmares. And he had let it happen to his partner.

Bozer held Jacks cell phone in his hand. He didn't know why he had grabbed it from the bottom of the car. He almost dropped it, when it rang. For a moment he stared at the screen. „It's Matty." Bozer gulped and took the call.

„M Matty?"

„Bozer, why do you have Jacks phone. I need to talk to him." His boss demanded.

„Matty, it's bad, really bad. Jack has … I don't know, they said a concussion at first, but then he had to work all the time, despite of it, he was so confused, wanted to get to Mac, got lost while driving to our house, when we got there he didn't even recognize Mac, maybe it's because he didn't sleep all the time, but Gabe said he threw up repeatedly and …" Bozer was babbling, he couldn't think straight.

„Stop, Bozer, stop now! This is an order. Where are you and where is Jack?"

„Medical, we're all at medical."

„Give the phone to Riley, please and calm down Wilt." The use of his first name was so unusual for Bozer, it pulled him out of his confusion and he handed Riley the cell.

„Riley give me a sitrep."

„Oversight seperated us, most of the week. He sent Jack to Canada, where he got injured. Mac and Bozer went to NY for a conference and I was loaned to the FBI after Canada. I'm not sure what happened the rest of the week. Seems James sent out Jack again and again, without any rest. As much as we know, he came back tonight and wanted to go to Macs place. We located his phone and found him unconscious in the car. I'm scared Matty, we need you."

„I'm on my way, try to keep it together Riley."

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Sorry, it took me so long to respond to all the reviews, but I've been at a spa hotel in the Bavarian Forrest the last few days.

This chapter was a bit inspired by the Bill Withers song _Lean on me. _Maybe you should turn it on while reading the bedside vigil scene, if you like.

Chapter 4

After the fifth mangled paperclip Mac gave up and threw it away. He stood up again, pacing the floor, hands playing with the cord of his hoodie. Riley and Bozer sat in the plactic chairs glancing into the distance. Nobody spoke. What was there to say anyway? Jack was fighting for his life. He was not only a team member, he was so much more. Jack was the link, that connected them all. The grounding strength that pulled Mac back when he got lost in his head, because everything became to much for the young genius to cope. The fatherly shoulder for Riley when she felt unsure and like a teen again, questioning her ability, when she couldn't solve a problem immediately, Jack was always there to encouraged her. For Bozer the Delta was something different, someone like a real life hero, Wilt wasn't sure existed until he met the Texan. He was immediately drawn to the badass soldier, who has a heart as great as Texas and he was humbled, when Jack thanked him for supporting Mac through his difficult childhood.

Mac heard small footsteps and knew that Matty had arrived. Without greeting she asked. „Any news on him yet?" The blond shook his head, „they took him for a scan."

„Matty I'm sorry, I should have …" That was as far as he got before Matty interrupted him.

„No! This is NOT on you MacGyver. Not anyone of you" she looked them all in the eyes before she continued „is to blame for what happened to Jack. Is that clear?" After she received some hesitant nods from their agents she spoke again. „Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this mess and I'm gonna make sure, that this doesn't happen again. I don't have all the facts yet and right now the only thing that matters is, that the old man is gonna be alright."

Mac nodded. His thoughts had turned to his Dad and his involvement in the missions this week shortly, but then Mac had pushed the images onto the back burner. He would deal with James, but not now. His only focus was his partner, dammit it should have been since he knew Jack has been sent out alone. What was he thinking? The opening of a door pulled him from the dark place where his thoughts had wandered.

Doc Ward, Mac was relieved to see it was him who took care of Jack, stepped out. They knew the physician for some years and had been treated often by him. He was one of the few employes at Medical, who understood the kind of relationship Mac and Jack had. The need to stay at their partners bedside, no matter if visiting time was up.

Doc Ward wore a serious expression, that sent a shiver of fear down Macs spine. The physician cleared his throat and began to speak. „We made a scan and ran some tests. The good news is, there is not a skull fracture or bleeding. The bad news is, he aggravated his concussion and that led to some swelling in his brain. Right now, we hope it will go down by itself over the next two days or we will have to operate to reduce the pressure, but that would bear an enormous risk. He's still unconscious and I'm sorry, but I can't tell you when he wakes up."

„But he will wake up?" Mac couldn't stop himself to ask.

„I think so, but he's not out of the woods yet. I'm sorry, but right now his condition is life threatening. He's gonna need a long time to recover from this, that's for sure. We will have to worry about post concussion syndrome, that means problems with remembering things, lingering headaches, vertigo and migraine. He was lucky you found him in time. He was extremely dehydrated due to throwing up and drinking not enough. Right now, the only thing we can do is wait and hope. We're gonna do another scan tomorrow, if we're lucky the swelling is down a bit by then."

„Can I sit with him?" Mac asked, fighting tears after hearing the diagnosis. The rest of the team wasn't faring much better. Bozer stood there, eyes wide open only shaking his head, while Riley was crying openly. Matty had turned away, fighting to regain her composure.

Doc Ward laid a hand on Macs shoulder and gave him a sqeeze. „Of course, he needs you now, more than ever Mac."

„Thanks doc," the blond managed and entered the ICU.

It was by far not the first time he saw Jack lying in a hospital bed, not even the first time he saw him in ICU and yet it was somehow the worst of all of that times. Jack skin was normally tan, but now it seemed almost translucent, dark shadows under his eyes standing out in stark contrast. He was attached to a heart monitor and while Mac normally hated that annoying beeping, right now it was music to his ears, because it meant that Jack was alive. The Delta had a nasal cannula which provided his body with oxygen and several IV bags with liquids and meds were hanging from a pole.

Slowly he sank down into the recliner beside the bed and reached for Jacks hand, careful not to disturb any of the lines. Mac watched his partners face closely, noticing the deep lines of pain there. Jack had lost weight, he looked drawn. „Oh Jack," he sighed „you really did it this time. You shouldn't have worked yourself half to death with a concussion like that, you know? What happened buddy? What did he do to you?" Mac asked, sensing it wasn't Jacks fault, that he was lying here fighting for his life.

They both had the bad habit to play injuries down or even hide them from each other, but they weren't stupid. If there was something serious going on, they were seeking help at Medical. They always tried to get out of Medical way sooner than they would have been released from a regular hospital, but they wouldn't go out on a mission, when they were clearly hurt. This could not only endanger the success of an op, no, people could get hurt or even killed, when they weren't on the top of their game. This was spy business, not some office job after all.

„Hey bro, you need to fight, you hear me. Don't you dare and give up on me! Take your time to heal up, but come back to me please. I really need you Jack. Since my Dad has shown up, more than ever." He whispered the last few words. Mac wanted to confront his father about the situation, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his partner. There was no way Mac would let this slide. Since James MacGyver was often present in the war room, getting more involved with their missions, things seemed to get more complicated with every op. „You know Jack, I really like working at Phoenix. There is so much good we have achieved and bad things we have prevented, but maybe we should consider quitting and working somewhere else."

„I won't let you. Your skills can not be wasted in some unimportant business." A voice behind him startled Mac.

The blond agent didn't even turn around. „What have you done to him?"

„Nothing. It was Daltons decision. He …"

„Go!"

„No, just to make clear …"

„I said go! I promise, if you don't go right now, I won't ever talk to you again. I … we don't want you in here. Jack needs rest, and an arguement in ICU is the last thing he needs." Macs voice was cold as ice. The sound of the door indicated that Oversight has gone. The blond sighed relieved, he was way to upset to have a reasonable conversation with his father.

Mac concentrated on Jack again. „I know, I know Jack. He is my father and I should give him a chance and so on and so on. You always encouraged me to work on our relationship, but honestly I'm not sure if he deserves a chance. Hell, I'm not even sure he likes me. _My skills would be wasted._ That sounds like he talks about a really expensive high tech kitchen you use only to heat up water. Dammit! I'm his son!" He still was upset and knew he had to calm down for Jacks sake. „Sorry big guy. This is a topic for another day. What about some music?"

Mac took out his cell phone and soon found a song he liked, it was the only song he was in the mood for, so he pushed the repeat button. He closed his eyes an leaned back still holding Jacks limp hand in his own and let the music wash over him.

_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain, we all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend _

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_Til I need a friend_

_Somebody to lean on_

Mac let the music take him away and he thought of all the times Jack had been his column of strength. First in Afghanistan where he had been lost after Penas death, then when he came back home and couldn't adapt to a „normal" life again. Then came DXS and Phoenix. Jack had been the only constant in his life beside Bozer. And though he regarded Bozer as his best friend, Jack was more. He was friend, partner, buddy and father figure all in one. Mac secretly thought, that Jack would have made a damn good shrink, because he was a real good listener and had the special ability to reduce the most complex problems to their simple core, which made them way easier to deal with. Mac smiled, if he would tell Jack that, the Delta would be bursting with pride and Mac would never hear the end of it.

It was almost noon and there hadn't been any change in Jacks condition. The nurses and doctors had regularly checked on Jack, changed IV bags and administered meds. A blood pressure cuff automatically took the Deltas blood pressure every ten minutes, a increase would have been very dangerous. And every time the cuff began to fill, Mac stared anxious at the display, sighing in relief when the numbers were in normal range.

Riley and Bozer had visited for an hour, but there was not much to be said. Everybody was too tense to make the effort of a useless conversation and they all avoided the topic Oversight, which was probably for the best.

The door opened and Matty came in and took the chair on the other side of Jack. She took his hand in hers and asked. „Any change?" It was a rare display of affection, she showed. But Mac had learned a long time ago, that Jack meant a lot to his boss, so he wasn't surprised by the gesture.

Mac shook his head. „No, he hasn't woken up at all. But at least his blood pressure and other vitals are stable."

„How you're holding up blondie?"

Mac shrugged. What was there to say? That he wanted to punch somebody preferably his own father, run around and destroy things, because of the unfairness of the situation. That he wanted to scream and shake Jack until he woke up. Nope, he better kept his mouth shut.

„Mac, I talked to Oversight." But she was stopped by Macs raised hand. „Not now, Matty. I can't deal with him now. We talk about it, when Jacks's better, ok?"

His boss nodded. „You're probably right. Dalton you better stop lazing around, or I'm gonna have your hide." She lowered her head, sighed and continued in a soft tone. „Please Jack, I need you to wake up, so I can make things right with you. I'm so sorry about what happened. Wake up Jack, I miss your silly smile."

Mac watched Matty and saw a silent tear rolling down her face. He nodded, that was what they all needed from their boss. Being treated as valuable members of a team, that was more like a family, not to be shoved around like furniture or used like tools.

After a while she stood up and said. „Take care of him blondie."

„I will Matty. I won't leave his side, I promise." Mac grabbed his phone and played the song from Bill Withers again. He couldn't say why, but the song comforted him somehow. The simple message from it described their friendship really good. He watched his partner and frowned. Jack seemed to be in pain, and although it killed Mac inside, he also felt hope well up in him, that his friend would wake up soon.

Jack was floating, but not nicely. He was floating on a sea of pain, waves of pressure crashing against his skull mercilessly. As soon as the pain subsided a bit, the next searing agony ripped through him and took him down. But there was something else beside the pain, every time he thought he could get a grip on it, it slipped away from him. After a while the fog lifted a bit, the pain was still excrutiating, but his mind cleared up somewhat. There was music mixed with …. Oh shit! …A heart monitor… something must have happened. He had no idea why he was in a hospital. Jack felt a slight familiar pressure on his hand, Mac was there. At least he was not injured. Or … was he? The Delta had to make sure and tried to force his eyes open. God damn it all to hell! Who the hell was shoving needles into his eyeballs? He squeezed his eyes shut and fought through the agonizing pain in his head, while at the same time battling nausea. He gasped in air in quick short breaths, but that didn't help either. A voice drifted through the haze.

„It's ok Jack, calm down. You have to breathe buddy, come on. I know you can hear me. You're ok, I need you to relax for me. Just one easy breath, in and out," Macs voice was accompanied by a rubbing sensation up and down his arms and slowly Jack relaxed.

Macs heart broke, as he witnessed the torture Jack had to endure due to his injury. This simply shouldn't have happened. The short moment when the Delta had opened his eyes and slammed them shut again, was followed by hyperventilating, when Jacks body tried to deal with the pain. He needed to calm him down or his blood pressure would shoot up. Some coaxing and stroking his arms seemed to do the trick and Jack managed to draw in a deep breath, than another one and finally he calmed down.

Mac turned of the light on the ceiling and switched on the one behind the bed, so the room was dimmed. „Jack open your eyes buddy. I've dimmed the light. I know it hurts, but please can you try?" Pleaded the blond.

Jack managed to get a grip on the pain and managed to ease his breathing with Macs help. He wanted nothing more to dive back into the darkness, but he couldn't do this to his partner, so he forced his eyes open, very slowly this time to not let in too much light. All he could make out where shadows, blurry and swirling. Jack opened his eyes wider and this time he was spared the searing agony. He breathed in relief, although his head was still pounding and his stomach was roiling everything was bearable. The shadow slowly materialized into the human form of his partner.

„Mac," he breathed and reached out an uncoordinated hand. Mac grabbed it and squeezed. „I'm here Jack, I'm here. You're safe."

Jacks pupils were uneven and his glance unfocused, but at least he had recognized his partner. Suddenly the pressure on Macs hand increased and Jack pressed out one word. „Sick!"

The blond grabbed the bowl, that was already in arms reach and held his partner while he threw up. Obviously Jack hadn't eaten in a while, because it was only bile that came up. Mac rubbed Jacks back and mumbled soothing nonsense. When he was done, Jack flopped back onto the pillow with a cry of pain. Doc Ward entered the room and rushed to the bed. „Hey Jack, good to see you with us again. How do you feel?" He started to examine his patient.

Clearly the Delta couldn't process, what the physician said. He only gripped Macs hand as if it was a lifeline, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he was unconscious again.

„Jack!" Mac cried and looked anxiously at the Doc.

„It's ok Mac, he's just out. It's a good sign that he woke up."

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Thanks for all the kind words and thanks to the guest, who left me a review.

Chapter 5

Mac had to wait another two hours until Jack stirred again. The room was still dimmed to make it easier for his partner when he woke up. The Delta groaned and moved his head from side to side. Lines of pain were deeply embedded in his face. Jack eyes opened and he looked in Macs direction and the blond was worried how unfocused his friends glance was.

„Hey, there you are. About time you opened your eyes brother." Mac greeted him softly.

„Water," croaked Jack and Mac held out a cup with a straw. He pulled it away after a few sips, which earned him an annoyed growl.

„Just go easy Jack. I'll give you more in a few minutes. We don't want you to puke again, do we?"

Jack nodded and immediately regretted the motion. „What happened?" He seemed more coherent now.

Mac asked. „What do you remember?"

Jack frowned, thinking. He raised his hands and rubbed over his head. Before Mac could stop him, he had found the healing row of stitches.

„What the hell?" He stopped and looked at Mac. „There was a log house in Canada. A lot of bad guys?" Jack shot his partner a questioning look.

Mac nodded. „You got hit in the head by one of them and a bullet graze on your arm. You've got a serious concussion. Do you remember what happened after you came back?"

„I think I drove to Vegas to pick up an agent or something, then only bits and pieces. A long flight I don't remember where, we brought back a lot of people. I was driving … somewhere …" Jack was not sure.

„Do you know what day it is?"

Jack thought for a minute, then scrunched up his face in pain. He closed his eyes for a moment and answered. „I have no idea, Thursday maybe?"

Mac sighed. „Today is Sunday, Jack." It was a normal symptom from a concussion, but Mac was worried nevertheless.

„Looks like I've lost a few days along the way," Jack joked weakly.

„You could have lost your life brother," Mac said sincerely. „How do you feel?"

„I've got the mother of all headaches. Did I get hit in the head again?" Jack asked confused.

„Well, apparently you've worked all week, without resting and eating much, I've heard. And that although you should have been in bed and sleeping that concussion off. Why did you do it, Jack? Did my Dad force you to?" Mac had to know.

Jack thought for a few minutes. Slowly the events of the week came back, although they slightly blurred together, especially the trip to …. Europe, Jack decided. Not able to come up with the country. He remembered the fights with James. He glanced at Mac. No, he decided. He couldn't do this to his friend. Jack knew how Mac has been struggling with his feelings towards his father. The blond was searching if there was any love left for his Dad, after decades of abandonment and hurt feelings. Jack could tell, Mac was torn, he couldn't shake off the anger and disappointment so easily, but there was still that little boy in him who wanted to be loved. On the other side the blond was confused by James constant presence in the war room, but he behaved so distantly. Jack wouldn't add more hurt and strain to the already heavy pack his friend carried.

„It had to be done. They were in trouble. You know I don't let anybody behind." Jack sighed, that was somewhat of a half truth.

Mac got upset. „Jack, you almost killed yourself! You couldn't even find the way to my house. Riley located your phone, you've ended up in some parking lot, unconscious." Mac shuddered, the horrible memory still fresh in his mind. „Why didn't you go to Medical like you promised Gabe? You never break a promise, so why now?"

Jack looked surprised. He had no recollection of a parking lot. And for Gabe … „I'm sorry, I don't remember I promised Gabe something. Is he mad?" He hung his head in shame, he hated the fact that he had obviously broken a promise.

Mac shook his head. „No, Jack. But you scared the shit out of us all." His voice was silent as he was struggling with his feelings.

„So, what's the verdict?" Jack wanted to know.

Mac gulped. „You have some swelling in your brain, they hope it'll go down by itself."

„And if not?" Jack dreaded the answer.

„They'll have to operate. They plan a scan for today, maybe it has already gone down a bit since you are awake." Mac almost stumbled over the words, reaching out a hand and squeezing Jacks as he saw the look of terror on his partners face. „You're gonna be fine Jack, I'm sure." Mac sounded more confident than he felt. Jack nodded, but didn't let go of Macs hand. Soon the Delta drifted of to sleep. He was woken, when the nurse came to take him for the scan. Mac could read the fear on Jacks face and gave him a quick hug. „It's gonna be alright big guy." The Delta didn't say a word but he held onto his partner a moment longer. Mac left the room. He needed to talk to his father.

Mac found Oversight in the war room, studying some satellite images on the big screen. The blond blinded the walls and stood there, not sure where to start.

„Why ?" He simply asked.

„Be more specific, Angus." James slowly turned around, wearing a neutral expression.

Mac cleared his throat. „Why did you send Jack back out? You knew he had a concussion."

„I asked him, if he was up to it? He said he was good to go." Oversight seemed almost bored.

Mac got impatient. „You know he would never let anyone down. It was your responsibility." He accused his father.

„Dalton is a seasoned agent, he should know, what he's capable of and when he should let others do the work." James said coldly.

And Mac lost it. „Do you even care? You didn't even ask how he is! How can you be so callous? He's in so much pain, it kills me to see him suffer. We still don't know, if he'll be alright, he might need surgery! Brain surgery! I don't get it. You hate him, don't you? This is not about work. You're jealous, because he is more of a father to me, than you will ever be. Jack is not judging me, criticizing my decisions or giving me the feeling to never be enough. He supports me, he listens and sometimes … he just holds me."

Macs voice, loud and angry at first, had gotten silent and he couldn't keep the hurt out of it. He looked at his father, waiting for his reaction.

„Is that everything? I have work to do." James face was without an expression.

„No, it's not. What is your plan with this team? Seperating us all, because it's easier to control a single person at a time than the whole bunch of us? We are more than a team, we are a family, we care about each other. We all suffer if one of us suffers, like humans related by blood normally do." Mac reasoned.

„That's the luxury of the simple man, something I can't afford. I have an agency to run. I can't allow myself such sentimentalities." James made a step back and distanced himself also physically from Mac. He crossed his arms above his chest and sent the blond a hard look.

„I'm your son, damit! But I begin to realize, that the fact doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me." Mac had to fight hard to keep his shit together.

„Angus, don't behave like a child. When we are at Phoenix you are one of my agents, nothing more nothing less, but we can go out for dinner if you want to socialize." James started a half hearted attempt at being friendly.

„Do you really think, I would leave Jack alone in the state he is in?" Mac asked dumbfounded. „You didn't understand anything I've said before, did you? But it doesn't really matter anymore. I just want you to know one thing. You seperate us again for a mission and we're done with the Phoenix." Mac turned around abruptly and left without waiting for a reply.

He almost bumped into Matty. She took one look at him and ordered him into her office. Once inside Mac plopped onto the small couch and put his head into his hands. Matty sat down beside him. She waited patiently until the blond had regained his composure.

„I'm sorry Mac. I …" she started, but was interrupted.

„I'm not sure if Oversight outright forced Jack to go out all week in spite of his concussion. But he sure pulled the strings to get him to do what he wanted. Does he care so less about Jacks life? What are we? Chess pieces he likes to move around? Do you know what the worst is Matty? Jack didn't even blame him. Not with one word."

Matty took Macs hand. „Jack doesn't want to make things more difficult for you, Mac."

The blond looked up, tears shimmering in his eyes. „That's the point Matty. Jack cares about me, why doesn't my own father?"

Matty spoke softly. „I'm sure he cares about you, in his own way. I'm afraid, that is something I can't help you with, but I talked to him already. I didn't like all the tension in the war room lately and I won't let him send out my agents on assignments. He may be Oversight, but the Phoenix agents and their assignments are my responsibility. I can't ban him completely from the war room, but he won't be around as much as he has been these last few weeks. First and foremost Jack needs to recover, I will give you some time off too, he will need help to get back on his feet. When he's better, you can work in the lab until Jack is cleared for field work again. No more solo missions."

Mac nodded gratefully. „Thanks Matty, I'll go back to Jack now."

The Delta was already back in his room and his face broke into a grin, when he spotted his partner. His expression turned serious, when he noted his friends unhappiness. Mac tried to hide his feelings, but Jack could always read him like an open book.

„What's wrong hoss?" The slow drawl told Mac that Jack still was tired and hurting. He shook his head. „Nothing, how was the scan?" He tried to distract his partner.

„You know, the usual, no beer, no Metallica, just boring." That did the trick.

Mac laughed. „Yeah, maybe beer wouldn't be such a bad idea to keep the patients calm during the exam. Well, until they start head banging to the music, that could be a bit counterproductive."

Jack laughed and regretted it immediately, the pressure in his head increased so much, he thought he would pass out. Distantly he could hear Macs voice and suddenly he felt something cool on his forehead. This felt great and he sighed in bliss, when the pain subsided to a more tolerable level. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his friend.

„No more jokes big guy, I was afraid you would pass out on me." Mac said with a serious expression.

Jack nodded slightly. „I almost did, bud." Mac handed his partner a glass of water and the Delta drank slowly. He looked totally exhausted and his glance was a little unfocused again.

The door opened and Doc Ward walked in, the smile he wore indicated, that he had good news. Mac relaxed a little. „The swelling has gone down significantly already. That's great Jack. We'll do another scan tomorrow and if the swelling is gone and your head is a bit clearer, you can go home," the physician told him.

Jack piped up: „My head is clear!"

„Oh, then what day is it big guy?" Mac spoke up, not at least convinced by Jacks cheerful try to sound healthy.

„Satur …. Sunday? I think. Whatever, it's not important what day it is right now." Jacks enthusiasm was dimmed by the knowledge that he couldn't remember what day it actually was.

„It's ok Jack. I know you've had concussions before, but not as serious as this time. You need to be aware, that the symptoms you know: throwing up, dizziness, headaches and issues with short time memory as well as confusion, will last longer this time. It is imperative that you recover fully before you even start training or going out in the field again, or you will probably develop post concussion syndrome. Do you often suffer from headaches or migraine?" The doc wanted to know.

Jack shrugged and Mac answered for him. „He has headaches, but no migraine."

Jack waved it off. „They're just headaches and not very often, only from time to time."

Doc Ward warned. „Well, we don't want you to get them permanently, so you need to follow my orders. I'm sure Mac will help me to keep you in line." He added with a smirk.

Mac nodded eagerly. „Yep, I owe you for all the mother henning you did on me. So, I'm gonna return the favour," he said sweetly.

„You're all ganging up on me, great. I think, I'll go back to sleep." The Delta pouted and closed his eyes.

When Jack awoke the next time, Mac was still there and Bozer and Riley had joined him. „Hey old man, time you woke up. How are you feeling?" Riley tried hard not to show her concern.

„I'm fine honey, just …"

„No," she interrupted him sharply. „Don't you _I'm fine_ me! We found you in your car more dead than alive just yesterday. You didn't even recognize Mac, so don't play it down Jack. I want the truth, now."

The Delta seemed to shrink more in his bed with every word the hacker threw at him. He lowered his gaze and played with the blanket. „I … I feel like roadkill," he mumbled.

Riley nodded. „I bet." She sat down on the bed and pulled Jack into a hug. She laid her head into his shoulder and asked anxiously. „I'm not hurting you, am I?" Instead of an answer the Delta tightened his grip on his surrogate daughter. „I was so scared, when you called Mac and you said you couldn't find your way to his apartment. We knew instantly, that is what bad, really bad." Riley stood up and turned away to wipe away her tears.

Jack looked ashamed. „I'm sorry guys for scaring you, but I have to admit, I don't remember calling you Mac. There are still some gaps I can't fill."

„No wonder Jack, That's quite normal with a concussion as severe as you have. Just don't pull a stunt like that ever again," the blond pleaded.

„Yeah bro, or I won't invite you to dinner ever again. No, I have a better idea, I invite you and we tie you to a chair and you won't get anything to eat." Bozer added and they all broke out in laughter.

Jack groaned and held his head. „Don't make me laugh Boze."

„Don't you two have work to do?" A stern voice announced the arrival of her boss.

Bozer jumped and Riley gave Jack one last hug and whispered in his ear. „I love you, big guy." The Delta was overwhelmed and could only nod, not able to stop a single tear from escaping. Riley gently brushed it away with her thumb and left the room with Bozer in tow.

Jack asked his partner. „Mac, can you go to my place and get me some clothes, I think I don't have any clean clothes left here at Phoenix?" Mac knew, it was just a pretext, because Jack wanted to talk with Matty in private. But the blond understood the neccessity of it, so he just nodded. „Sure bro, you need anything special?"

„Nah, I'm good, just the usual stuff, thanks Mac."

Pleas review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Thanks again, for staying with me. I hope you enjoyed it so far. There will be one more chapter after this. Please let me know, if you like it.

Chapter 6

After Mac was gone, Jack drank some water and looked at his boss. Matty sat down on the chair beside the bed and asked in a soft voice. „How do you feel Jack?"

The Delta grumbled. „Better if everyone would just stop asking me that."

Matty only raised her eyebrow and that was all it took for Jack to cave in. He sighed.

„I feel like shit. Everything is blurry, I feel weak and my head is pounding so bad, I think it's gonna explode any second. I can't concentrate on anything and …" He suddenly stopped and grabbed the bowl from the bedside table and was violently sick. After his stomach had gotten rid of the meager breakfast he had, the heaving continued. When it finally stopped, Jack slumped back into the pillow. He didn't even register Matty taking away the bowl. The Delta tried to breath through the onslaught of pain in his head, but the pressure was increasing until his body couldn't handle it anymore. Jacks eyes rolled back into his head and he was out again. Matty was shocked. „Jack, come on big guy open your eyes." She pushed the call button and soon a nurse appeared. „What's wrong?"

Matty answered concerned. „He threw up and then passed out, he was in a lot of pain. I can't bring him round."

The nurse immediately stepped to her patient and checked his vitals. Soon she nodded satisfied. „He's ok. Such episodes are quite common with a concussion like that, it's likely to happen again until he recovers a bit. Just give him time and he'll wake up on his own. I'll be back to give him something for the pain." She handed Matty a wet cloth and left the room. The director of the Phoenix started to wipe the face of her best tactical agent with gentle movements. After a while Jacks eyes opened, glance unfocused and clearly in pain.

„Easy Jack, it's ok. Do you know where you are?" The Delta nodded slightly. „Medical," he croaked and Matty gave him some water. Jacks eyes cleared up a bit and he asked. „Where's Mac? Is he ok? You didn't send him out alone, did you?" He got agitated.

Matty sqeezed his hand reassuringly. „You need to calm down Jack or you're gonna pass out again. You've sent Mac to your apartment to get some clothes, do you remember?" She was concerned, that he had forgotten something that happened only 15 minutes before.

Jack nodded. „Yeah. Yeah, uh I … I forgot. Sorry for passing out on you boss."

She smiled. „I'll give you a pass this time, Jack. I know you feel like crap, but we need to talk about the things that happened this week. Did Oversight oder you to go on all this missions?"

Jack snorted. „On the Canada op, yes. To the others, well I said no at first. I really didn't feel all that well with the bullet graze and the concussion. Then he started to pull the strings. A little bit of coaxing, mixed with underlying threats and riling me up enough to go out. Playing the guilty card, that it was my fault, when something would happen to the others. No exactly in these words, but I got the message. Playing all the tricks, the bastard's good at." He didn't care what his boss would think about his choice of words.

Matty thought for a moment, then nodded. „That's what I assumed."

Jack continued. „When I came back from … I still don't know which country it was, anyway I went straight to the war room, because I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. And you know what he did? He tried to send me on another assignment. I refused and told him, I would go and check on Mac and then sleep my concussion off. I honestly don't remember everything I said to him and I really don't care, but I tell you something Matty. This isn't over by a long shot. He pursues a goal, I'm just not sure who's his target. I don't trust him and you shouldn't either."

Mattys face was set in stone, but Jack could tell she was angry. He just hoped, he hadn't overstepped the line and would lose her support.

„Jack, I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I tell you something in private, I'd really love to punch James in the balls for what he did to you. Honestly, I didn't expect something like that to happen, while I was gone. And my hands are tied, I can't haul him over the coals for it. But I've already talked to him about the matter. I wasn't happy about the development in the war room lately and I put a stop to it. We don't need these unneccessary discussions and the questioning of the abilities of my agents. I am the one who is responsible for field operations, so I call the shots. Oversight won't be around in the war room, unless it is neccessary. Again, I'm sorry that it took this to set me straight and address the problem."

Jack smiled. „I knew, I could count on you Matilda, thanks. Mac really needs this to breathe again. It put a lot of pressure on him. Just make sure, we aren't seperated again for a mission. It's not, that I'm not comfortable with the other guys, but it's way too often, that we need that big brain of our genius to get out of a sticky situation."

„I know Jack, that's not gonna happen again." She saw him yawning and said. „Now get some sleep Dalton. Being sick makes you look older than you really are." As an answer Jack stuck his tongue out at her. „And behaving like a child, doesn't help that either." Matty chuckled and left the room.

When Mac returned, his partner was still asleep. He got comfortable in the chair and closed his eyes, the events of the last 24 hours finally taking their toll and he fell into a slight doze.

„Hey sleeping beauty," the silent whisper was enough to wake him up.

„Jack, how are …"

„Stop. It. Now. Still concussed, remember. Asking me permanently how I feel, won't make it better." The Delta grumbled.

„A bit cranky, are we?" Mac teased, but sobered when he noticed his partners face was contorted in pain. „I'll call the nurse, to give you something, ok?"

Jack nodded slightly. „Yeah, sorry bud."

Mac waved. „Don't bother, I know it sucks and will probably for a while."

Soon the nurse walked in and held a tray with Jacks dinner. After checking his vitals and administering the meds to his IV, she ordered him to eat and left. Jack made a face and shoved the tray away.

„You should really try to eat something Jack. Try at least a bit of the soup." Mac lifted the lid of the bowl.

„Can't," Jack panted. Mac shoved the bowl over to Jack and that was all it took. The Delta lost all his color, grabbed the bowl and was sick again.

Mac immediately took the tray away and looked guilty. „Jeez, I'm sorry bud."

Jack wiped his mouth and took a sip of water. „Not your fault, hoss. My stomach is just roiling the whole time." He took a few deep breaths and slowly his color got better. „Never had such a bad concussion before." Admitting that, told Mac how bad his friend felt. The blond reached out and rubbed Jacks arm. „I really hope you're feeling better soon."

Jack smiled. „You almost look like you're the one with the bang on the head. Relax Mac, I'm gonna be fine. Might take a little bit longer this time, but I'll get there."

Mac nodded, but didn't take his hand of Jacks arm. „I was so scared, when I got your phone call. You know I had my fair share of concussions, a couple of bad ones, but never to the extent that I got lost like you did. When … when you stopped … talking to me, I feared you would be dead by the time I got to you." The last words came out as a whisper and Mac couldn't stop the tears. „I'm so sorry Jack, I wasn't there when you needed me."

„Hey, hush now. Nothing that happened was your fault, hoss. It was mine. I shouldn't have gone on back to back missions." Jack reached up and brushed the tears on Macs face away with his thumb. „Please stop blaming yourself, you have nothing to be sorry for."

The blond looked devastated. „Maybe you're right, but I know that it wasn't your fault either. I know Oversight made you do it." He couldn't bring himself to call this man _Dad_ right now.

Jack was tempted to agree, but more important was to stop his partner beating himself up about the whole situation any more than he already did. „It's over Mac, no use in crying over spilt milk. Matty told me, we won't be seperated again for missions. So everything is good in the Mac-Dalton-Universe." He added with a grin.

„Mac-Dalton-Universe? I like that. As long as you don't decide we need partner tattoos." Mac smiled.

„Dude, that's a great idea. Something really cool. Maybe …"

The blond interrupted him. „Stop Jack, I'm not getting a tattoo." He yawned. „What about, we try to get some sleep?"

Jack agreed. „Good idea. I want to sleep for a week." He pointed over at the corner of the room. „I've asked the nurse to bring in a cot for you. You look beat buddy, don't want you to crash in the recliner."

A warm feeling spread through Macs body, he was so grateful to have such a caring partner. „Thanks Jack, but promise me to holler, if you need something."

„I will, hoss." Soon, soft snoring filled the room and Mac let himself pull to sleep too.

The night was only interrupted by Jack being sick once and later asking for some more pain meds. Both agents were able to get some rest and the mood was good, when they woke up. Jack managed to keep down some plain toast and a cup of tea. Later the nurse took him for his scan and Riley and Bozer were waiting together with Mac, when the Texan was brought back into the room.

„Hey guys good to see you." Jack greeted his family.

Riley helped him from the wheelchair over to the bed, where he sank down and closed his eyes until the pain caused by moving subsided. „You ok, Jack?" Riley whispered.

„Yeah, I'm good. Just needed a moment for the headache to settle down." He smiled at her.

„Hey Boze, what's up?"

„Not much bro, just hanging around here, trying to avoid work. You better get out of here, I've made a huge pot of soup for you." Wilt said with a grin.

Jacks face lit up. „I just hope, I can keep it down, would be a sin to puke it into the toilet."

Riley shuddered. „Eew Jack, that's disgusting."

The banter was interrupted by Doc Ward. „Good news Jack. The swelling has gone down. So I'll let you go home, if you feel up to it. But there are some conditions. No exertion, no driving, no TV for at least three days, no heavy lifting and no wandering around alone in the next 48 hours. We can't risk you falling down and hitting your head." He turned to Mac and briefed him further. „Make sure he eats and drinks enough. He needs to take his meds and rest."

„Hey Doc, I'm here!" Jack complained. The physician grinned. „I know, Jack. I just had to make sure my orders are followed." He winked and left the room.

Bozer and Riley left too, they had to work, while Mac was assigned to keep an eye on Jack.

Jack stood up from the bed and Mac immediately appeared on his side to prevent his partner from falling. „Realx Mac, I just want to go to the bathroom."

„You've heard the Doc, Jack. No wandering around alone, you can't deny you're still pretty wobbly." Mac tried to reason with his friend. Jack sighed. „I know. Sorry to be such a nuisance buddy."

„Hey stop this. You are NOT a nuisance. Honestly I'm glad I can do something useful, even if it's only making sure you don't faceplant on the floor. Just let me help, please." Jack sensed, that Mac was still blaming himself and decided, that if it would help Mac to feel better, he could stand a little mother henning. „Thanks partner, I have to admit, I really need a little help." The blonds beaming smile warmed Jacks heart. The kid was just too good for this world. And so Jack let himself guide to the bathroom, with Mac hovering just outside the door. He also accepted help getting dressed, and if he was honest, the trip to the bathroom had exhausted him already.

On the drive to Macs house he nodded off. The blond pulled into the driveway and watched his partner. Jack was still very pale and Mac felt bad, he had to wake him up. He opened the co-drivers door and gently shook Jacks shoulder. With a groan the Delta woke up, he glanced up with confusion written all over his face. „We're at home, Jack. Come on big guy, let's get you into the house." Jack nodded and left the car, he wobbled back into the door and shook his head to get rid of the cobwebs, that clouded his mind. Oh, bad idea. A wave of nausea washed over him and he took a few steadying breaths. „Just take your time." After a while Jack said: „I'm ready."

They slowly made their way to the house, when Jack suddenly bent over and vomitted onto the lawn. Mac rubbed his back until he was done and tried to lighten the mood. „My neighbor is an asshole, if I had known you would ralph, I would have made you do it over the fence."

Jack had to chuckle, despite feeling so miserable. „I need to pee, should I do it on his lawn?"

Mac laughed. „I'd really love to see that, but I think it's better we get you into the house big guy."

When they entered the apartment, Jack steered into the direction of the living room, but Mac stopped him. „The guest room it is Jack. You're not allowed to watch TV anyway, you'll be more comfortable in a bed." Once he had his friend settled, he went to grab Jacks pain meds and a bottle of water. The Delta swallowed the pill without complain and was asleep in minutes.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

Thanks for all the kind words. So, this is the last chapter. There will be a sequel to this story, it's gonna be my version of the Kovacs mission.

Chapter 7

Jack woke up to an overwhelming bout of nausea. He scrambled out of the bed, and stumbled into Mac, who had come in to check on him. The blond grabbed him before he could fall. „Whoa Jack …"

„Sick!" Was all that Jack managed, but Mac was prepared and had a bowl in front of him just in time.

The vomitting really took a toll on the Delta. When he was done he sank back onto the bed, sweating, shaking and as pale as a ghost. Mac took the bowl away and was soon back with a clean one and a wet cloth. He gently wiped his partners face and winced at the misery, he could read on Jacks features. The Delta held his head in his hands and breathed deeply. „This really sucks, Mac."

„I know Jack, I wish I could help you." It was really hard on him to see his partner suffer so much.

„You do hoss. I would be lost without you."

„You want some water?" Mac offered. Jack sighed. „Honestly no, but I should probably drink some." He grabbed the bottle and stared at it, if it would bite him. Mac had to laugh. „I know this look brother. Just get it over with."

„You are a horrible nurse, laughing at your patient," the Delta grumbled, but had to smile a little. „Can you do me a favour bud?" Jack asked hesitantly.

„Name it," came Macs answer.

„I … uh I really want to take a shower, but I'm not sure I'll manage …" Jacks face had reddened with embarrassment.

Mac sank onto his knees and rubbed Jacks arm. „Hey,nothing to be ashamed of big guy. I've lost count how often you helped me getting into the shower. I'll get things ready, you ok for a few minutes?" Jack nodded. „Thanks bro."

Mac put a chair in the shower and laid out some clean towels as well as clean clothes for Jack. He walked into the guest room and helped Jack into the shower. The blond put the soap within easy reach. „You have anything you need?"

„Yeah, I'm all set, thanks Mac." The Delta shot his partner a grateful look. Mac sighed and shook his head. „You don't have to thank me for every little thing I do for you Jack. You have done the same and much more for me so often, I'm grateful to give some of that caring back, although I would have preferred if you hadn't gotten injured in the first place." Mac said sincerely.

„Still feels kind of wrong, I'm your overwatch. I should be the one looking after you." Jack hung his head.

„You are my overwatch and I wouldn't want anybody else to watch my six. But we're also partner, we look after each other. I know, it sucks to be reliant on help with even simple things, but don't beat yourself up about it. You have to put all your energy in getting better, and accepting help is one step to it." Mac smiled reassuringly. „I'm in the kitchen, warming up some soup. Just give a shout if you need me."

„I will." After Mac had left, Jack shimmied out of his clothes and sank down on the chair. The hot water felt great on his body, but somehow it increased his dizziness. When he was clean, Jack wobbled out of the shower and sat down on the toilet seat. With shaking uncoordinated movements he dried himself off. He managed to put on his boxers, but then he had to grab the sink to prevent himself from falling of the toilet seat.

There was a knock on the door and Mac asked. „You ok Jack?" The water had stopped some time ago and the blond got worried. „Could use a little help here hoss." Jack admitted. A second later Mac was there and helped him to get dressed. He slung Jacks arm over his shoulder and guided him to the couch. Jack was pale and shaking, his shower had exhausted him. Mac handed him a bowl of soup and the Delta started to eat it hesitantly. He managed half of it and the blond was satisfied, he handed Jack his pain meds and watched as his partner washed it down with some water. With a sigh he sank down into the pillows and closed his eyes. It didn't take long and Mac was asleep too on the other couch.

Bozer entered the apartment and found Mac still sleeping and Jack watching him. „Hey Jack, how are you?"

„As long as I don't move, I'm good Boze." The talk had woken Mac and he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. „Sorry, didn't mean to sleep so long. You good Jack?"

„Yeah, but could you help me to the bathroom?" Jack seemed to be more at ease with accepting help now. Mac pulled him up and waited patiently until the Delta had found his legs. He nodded and the started their slow treck down the hall. After he had taken care of his business, Mac helped Jack back to the guest room. Jack drank some water and fell asleep soon. Mac watched him for a few minutes and when he was sure Jack rested peacefully he made his way back to the kitchen.

„How is he?" Bozer wanted to know. Mac rubbed his face and sat down at the counter. „He's pretty weak, he had thrown up again earlier and I had to put a chair in the bathroom so he could take a shower. He needed help getting dressed and was upset about not being able to do much for himself."

„Well that sounds familiar. I know a blond, who's quite the same when he's sick or injured." Bozer teased but sobered. „It's hard to see him like that. I mean, he's the bad ass Delta, he's rarely the one who ends up in Medical."

„Yeah, I know what you mean Bozer. This shouldn't have happened. Jack could be dead, and for what? Just for the need of my father to demonstrate his power? What game does he play? I know, he is my Dad, but to be honest, he's like a stranger to me and I'm not sure, if I want to know him again." Mac let his walls down and Bozer pulled him into a quick hug.

„I can't tell you that I know how you are feeling. This would be a lie. But I know you Mac. At the moment everything is simply too much to deal with. Take your time, help Jack getting better and don't rush things with your father. Try not to analyze every word or every glance of him." Bozer advised him.

Mac nodded. „You're right Boze. Thanks man. I'm lucky to have such a great friend. I'm gonna sit with Jack, good night bro."

„Take good care of the old man."

Mac must have dozed off, because he was awoken by groaning. Jack was pushing the blankets off and Mac reached instinctively for the bowl. Not a moment to soon. After Jack had emptied his stomach the heaving continued for some time. Mac handed Jack the water bottle and the Delta rinsed his mouth. This pattern continued for the rest of the night, Jack wasn't able to keep even water down and when he fell asleep in the morning hours, Mac was worn out too and was out in minutes. When the blond woke up, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Mac stretched and froze, when he saw that the bed was empty. He heard a noise from the bathroom and ran in there. A look into the toilet told him that Jack had been sick again. The Delta was slumped sideways on the floor and was unconscious. Mac sank down and patted his face slightly. „Jack, wake up buddy. Come on, open your eyes!" He urged, but only when he started to wipe Jacks face with a wet cloth the Delta started to stir. A moment later two brown eyes opened, but they held no recognition. „Jack, are you with me?" Macs concern skyrocketed as his partners head lolled to the side. Jacks condition had clearly deteriorated through the night. The Delta blinked and slowly his glance was able to focus on his friend. „You with me now, big guy?" Mac asked again and was rewarded with a silent. „Yeah."

„Let's get you back to bed partner," Mac tried to pull Jack up, but the Delta wasn't able to help. „Don't move, I'll get Bozer," he opened the door and yelled for Bozer, who came running from the kitchen. „What's up bro?"

„Help me get Jack back to bed, he collapsed in the bathroom," Mac tried desperately to keep calm.

Together they dragged Jack back to bed and got him settled. „This is so not good, Mac. He's worse."

„I know, we need to do something." Mac sat down on the bed and tried to get Jacks attention. „Jack, I think it's best I'll take you back to Medical. You can't even keep water down, you are dehydrated."

„No, please Mac, no. I'll be good, I'll try to drink more water," Jack pleaded and his eyes were tearing up. It broke the blonds heart to see his friend so miserably, but he had to do something.

„Ok Jack, I won't take you back, but I have Doc Ward come and check you out. If he says you need to go back to Medical, then that is what we'll do. I won't risk your health. Do we have a deal?"

Jack nodded. Mac grabbed his phone and called Doc Ward.

The physician entered the room only half an hour later. „So, what do we have here?" He examined Jack thoroughly and said. „I don't think the swelling increased again, but he's severely dehydrated. I'm gonna set him up with an IV, he needs fluids and I can give him something for the nausea too. If he's not better by tomorrow morning, then I want you to bring him in to do another scan. I want him on the IV for the next 48 hours constantly, I'm gonna show you how to change the bottle. If he feels up to it, you can try again with soup in a few hours. Make sure he takes his pain meds too and don't hesitate to call me if there is a problem."

Jack was barely aware what was going on, and he didn't care. His head hurt so bad and he was so miserable, he just wanted to sleep. When the Doc inserted the needle in his arm he only winced a little and didn't have the energy to open his eyes and see what was going on. Mac followed the physician to the front door and asked concerned. „Is he really gonna be ok? I've never seen him in such a condition from a head injury."

„We're talking about a serious concussion Mac. As I tried to explain in Medical, the effects are way worse as those he had experienced with former concussions. The symptoms will linger for a few more days than usual. And when he's feeling better, he'll still sleep a lot. Try to keep him from overdoing once he's over the worst of it. I want to see him regularly to monitor his progress. I know it's difficult, but he needs a lot of patience until he'll feel like his old self again. Try not to worry too much, Mac. He's strong, he'll bounce back." Doc Ward said with a smile and left.

A minute later there was a knock on the door and Mac assumed the Doc had forgotten something. He opened the door and was shocked to see his father standing there. „Can I come in?" He asked and entered the apartment, not waiting for an answer.

„To be honest, I'm pretty busy taking care of Jack. Doc Ward was here and set him up with an IV, because he got worse since I've brought him home." Macs tone was accusatory, but he didn't care.

James nodded. „I know, I've met the Doc on his way out and he gave me an update. You should have left him at Medical. They are trained for this."

„If I didn't know you better I could almost believe you said this, because you are concerned for Jacks health. But that's not it, isn't it? You think I'm wasting my time looking after him." Macs anger rose.

„Well, you're a capable agent, you could do …" James started.

„Do what? Going out alone on some mission? Ending up hurt like he is, because you don't give a damn about team dynamics? Because you can't accept, how this team, this family works? Because you can't simply appreciate, what we're capable of, when we're working together? Are you so blind or so ignorant, or is there a reason I'm not aware of? Tell me, I really want to know." Mac got really worked up.

„Stop being so dramatic Angus. Don't worry, I won't disturb your family gathering in the war room again. I've better things to do, than to put up with a bunch of insubordinates." After a moment James calmed down somewhat. „I'm sorry Angus. I came here to talk to you in peace. I want to build a relationship with you again."

Mac voice was cold. „I'm sorry too. I'm sorry, that you simply can't accept me for what I am. Honestly, I don't know if there is basis, where we can build something on. Time will tell. It's better if you leave now, I need to take care of my friend. And you are not welcome here right now, because you are the reason, he is lying in bed with a concussion."

Mac turned around and went down the hallway, a moment later he heard the front door close. He leaned against the wall to get his emotions in check.

When Jack woke up, he was grateful, that the nausea wasn't punching him in the gut for the first time in the last … well, he had lost track of time again. Anyway he was grateful, that he didn't have to search for a bowl. He raised his arm and frowned. „What the hell …", he reached over with his other hand, but a sharp slap on his wrist stopped him.

„Leave that alone," Mac grinned. „Oh how long have I waited to say those words to you, for a change."

„What? Why?" Jack was confused and looked around. He was still in Macs guest room.

Mac started to explain. „You passed out in the bathroom, do you remember?" Jack just shook his head. „Bozer helped me get you back in here and I wanted to take you back to Medical. You begged me not to, so I sent for Doc Ward and he said, that you were severely dehydrated. He examined you and set you up with the IV, he put something in it to ease the nausea. Does is help?"

Jack nodded. „Yeah, I feel a bit better. Sorry Mac, for worrying you so much."

Mac agreed. „You really scared me Jack, but it wasn't your fault. Doc Ward said you had to get the IV fluids for 48 hours. I'm gonna change the bottle, just don't rip it out ok?"

„I won't Mac, I'm not stupid. Do you know how to do this?"

„The Doc showed me. I think I'll manage." It took him only a minute and it was done, he reached for a syringe and administered the drug for the nausea. Jacks eyes were dropping once again.

„You make a great nurse, Mac," he whispered and was out again.

Over the next week Jacks condition improved slowly and Mac could finally relax. They sat on the deck, enjoying their first beer, since Jack had stopped the pain meds the day before.

The Delta sighed content. „Finally, I feel almost human again. Thanks Mac, for staying with me the whole time. I can't remember everything, but I think I kept you pretty busy. You look tired hoss."

„So do you Jack. You don't have to thank me, I've told you so before. I'm just glad you're feeling better now." The strain from the last ten days was abating and Mac felt like he could breathe again.

„I do." Jack thought for a moment and asked carefully. „You've heard anything from your old man?"

„Not since I've kicked him out of here last week." Mac smiled, he didn't regret what he had done.

„You did what?" Jack was dumbfounded.

„I told him, he's not welcome here, because it was his fault you were hurt so bad. No, Jack!" He held up his hand to keep his partner from interrupting him. „I know, what you told me, but I'm also aware that you sugarcoated the truth. I know you did it for me, not for him and for that I want to thank you. But that doesn't change the fact, that you almost died because of him. I have no idea, if I can forgive him his role in this mess. As I told him, time will tell."

„I'm proud of you hoss. You really stood your ground. I think, it's important that he knows he can't push you around like a kid. If he really wants to play a role in your life, he has to reconsider his approach. Maybe he's able to figure it out and you'll get along really good." Jack still hated James, not only for what he had done to him, no he hated the man for the way he had messed up Macs life and for that he would never forgive him. But that was something between Jack and James and the Delta wouldn't project his feelings on Mac. He just hoped, that his friend would find, what he has been craving for his whole life. If this was the love of James, then so be it.

„At the moment, that's hard to imagine, but we'll see how it goes." They were silent for a while and Jack got restless, a sure sign that he felt better.

„Dude, I'm itching to …"

„No! You're not allowed to do anything for at least a week, you've heard Doc Ward this morning." Mac had to nip things in the bud.

„I thought you would understand me Mac," Jack grumbled.

„I do bro, but the Doc scared me enough with mentioning post concussion syndrome over and over again, than I rather sit on you, than let you risk your health." Macs tone was serious.

„I really appreciate your concern, but I need a distraction or I'm gonna go crazy." Jack whined.

Mac grinned. „Well Matty said, you could clean out every single gun at the Phoenix, that should keep you busy for at least four weeks."

„Oh no!"

Please review!


End file.
